


Mike Chang’s 3 Step Plan to Get Kurt Hummel to be His Boyfriend

by iPlaySports



Category: Glee
Genre: Chummel, Fluff and Humor, Gen, M/M, Step-by-Step, mike is pan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27496603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iPlaySports/pseuds/iPlaySports
Summary: What if Mike was pan? What is he was in love with Kurt Hummel? What if he started failing Chemistry? What if Mike and Kurt have Amazing Chemistry?
Relationships: Mike Chang/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 10
Kudos: 75





	1. Step #1: Start Failing Chemistry

**Author's Note:**

> There are like no Chummel fics. I'm here to fix that. Also, pretend Electic Love was released like 4 years earlier. Idk bear with me I needed it for the plot.

Mike Chang liked to think he was a good person. He never broke any rules, was always on time, and always looked put together. He was a good team player- for football and glee club. And, until today, he has never failed a single quiz.

However, there is a perfectly acceptable reason why he failed this quiz in particular. That reason is Kurt Hummel. Okay, maybe not Kurt Hummel specifically, but he is the reason he purposefully failed. And why he filled his last 8 homework and classwork assignments with nothing but ‘???’ for every problem. 

You see, this is all part of his plan. Kurt Hummel is a master at Chem. I mean, what else can you expect from someone who strives to one day have everyone who has looked down at him, cower and beg for forgiveness once he reaches stardom? So, of everyone in Mrs. Clarkes’ AP Chemistry class, Kurt Hummel has top marks. 

This means when a student is struggling he is the one who is called upon to offer some help. Of course, Kurt doesn’t help everyone. Back in 8th grade, when Mr. Spooener asked Kurt to help Rick Nelson study for the midterm, Kurt literally  _ scoffed  _ at him. Mr. Spooener, not wanting to have to go back and forth with a student again, immediately turned to Mike to ask for his assistance. 

Thinking back on it, that maybe the day Mike found out he was a little in love with the paler boy. 

Circling back to today, Mike had to physically restrain himself from doing a little happy dance when he sees the messy ‘See me after class’ scrawled under the huge ‘D-’ near the top of his paper. When Kurt leans over from his side of the lab station, he glances up worriedly at the sight of the grade. Not even 30 seconds later, a small piece of notebook paper is slid under his textbook.

_ how did that happen?? -k _

_ idk ig im just not really getting this unit -m _

_ aw :( -k _

_ rip my honor roll -m _

But, Mike didn’t get a response because Mrs. Clarkes’ chose that moment to walk by and press a yellow sticky note on Kurt’s paper. Kurt discreetly drops the evidence of their note-passing into his lap before picking up the note. If Mike was automatically interested in anything Kurt related, the way Kurt’s (perfect) eyebrow’s shoot up toward his hairline would’ve caught his attention. Kurt places the note in the space between them and Mike takes the silent queue and reads the note.  _ Come talk to me after class!  _ Mike looks back at Kurt who just shrugs, mouthing “I don’t know.” Little does Mike know, his plan is starting to get into motion.

\--

About 20 minutes later, the bell rings, and most of the students are rushing out of the room to get to lunch. Kurt and Mike, on the other hand, slowly gather their things and exchange a glance before approaching the teacher’s desk. Mike clears his throat and Mrs. Clarkes looks up from the homework assignments she was grading (which he notices the class turned in almost a month ago). 

“Ah, yes. Hello, boys,” the older woman glances between the boys, before settling on Mike. “Michael, I’ve noticed that for the last week all of your assignments have been less than par. Do you have anything to say about this?” 

“I’m sorry. This past unit has just been really confusing for me,” Mike answers, looking suitably admonished.

“I thought as much,” she glances over at Kurt, “I’m assigning Kurt to be your tutor, effective immediately until your assignments are redone correctly and until the Unit test.”

Mike gawks at the teacher, barely registering her short ‘dismissed,’ with only one thought on his mind:  _ It worked. _

\--

Mike located Kurt at his locker, right before glee. Kurt was talking to Mercedes and Tina, saying something that made both the girls giggle. The girls noticed Mike approaching and said a quick goodbye before making their way to the choir room. Ignoring, the pointed look Mercedes gave him (whatever  _ that  _ was supposed to mean), he came up beside the shorter boy and knocked on the locker door, currently keeping him out of view. 

“Knock, knock,” Kurt jumped slightly at the sudden noise, before seeing mike and visibly relaxing.

“Oh, it’s you,” Kurt places his last book in his bag before shutting the door, “To what do I owe the pleasure?”

“Yeah, um… you kind of-” Mike clears his throat.  _ Why can’t I speak? Why am I so nervous? Is it warm in this hallway? _

“I kind of…” Kurt’s voice breaks him out of his inner panic.

“Skipped out. I mean, I didn’t get a chance to ask when you were free.”

“For…” Kurt supplies, genuinely confused, before it hits him, “OH! For tutoring. Right. Funny story. I didn’t think you actually wanted me to tutor you.”

“Why wouldn’t I? You know what. Nevermind, I don’t need the answer to that,” Mike pushes himself off of the lockers and takes half a step closer, so he can look Kurt in the eye. “Kurt, can you  _ please  _ tutor me, so I don’t fail Chemistry?”

Kurt just nods, not trusting himself not to say something incredibly stupid like  _ you smell delicious right now  _ or  _ can we go to the closet to make out for eternity? _

Now, he can’t decide to be disappointed or relieved when the jock steps back. But, at least now he can speak. “I can do Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays before my noon shift.”

“Well, Fridays I have to watch film with the team and dance classes Saturday at 1 pm. So, Wednesday’s after school and Saturday mornings?” At Kurt’s nod, something else registers as odd in Kurt’s previous response. “Wait, shift? Where?”

“My dad’s shop,” Kurt shakes his head at Mike’s surprised expression, “I work there occasionally to get money for shopping.”

“So, you know your way around a car? That’s,”  _ hot  _ “cool.”

“Yep,” Kurt affirms, putting more emphasis on the last sound, “c’mon we have to go or we’ll be late for glee.”

Kurt checks his bag one last time. Looking up, he is surprised to see Mike still there… offering his arm? 

Mike ducks his head sightly, “I mean, if we are gonna be late, we might as well be late together.”

Kurt takes the offered arm, hoping to distract from the blood rushing to his cheeks.

As the boys walk toward the choir room, they unknowingly share one thought:  _ What am I doing? _


	2. Step #2: Show off a Little

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Study Sessions with Kurt and Mike

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted filler between the beginning and the end so, here ya go.

Mike was aware that Kurt was probably the most amazing person ever. What he didn’t know is that Kurt was, simply put, everything Mike has ever wanted in a person. 

Kurt has been helping Mike for the past week “study” for the upcoming Chemistry test. Mike finds it very easy to feign cluelessness around the other boy. 

Kurt is just… so  _ mesmerizing _ .

It’s not just his (very attractive) body. It’s the way he speaks, the way he walks, the way he sings. And don’t even get Mike started on his  _ laugh _ . It seems as if with each study date-not-date, Mike finds something else about Kurt that makes him fall that much more for the boy.

The only downside is that Kurt is showing no signs of reciprocating his feelings. It’s not that Mike is mad about it. He is just slightly frustrated, that’s all. But, that doesn’t mean he’s gonna stop trying. Oh, no, of course not.

It’s just time to up the ante. 

\--

_ Knock, Knock. _

Mike checks himself one more time in the hall mirror before opening the door to reveal a fabulously- but casually- dressed Kurt. 

“Hey,” Mike opens the door wider. Looking back up at Kurt, he notices the body trying to subtly look him up and down and is suddenly thankful his favorite black t-shirt shrunk a little.

Kurt breathes out a soft “hi” before visibly collecting himself and giving Mike a shy smile.

The taller male ushers Kurt toward the back of the house, passing the kitchen, toward the study. As they pass the kitchen, Mike grabs a couple of sodas and a bowl of fresh fruit from the fridge. “We’re growing boys,” Mike shrugs, continuing to the study.

As they enter the study, Kurt is immediately enraptured by the sheer coziness that the room seems to pulse with. The fireplace is the main light source of the room, only helped by a few candles in the darker corners of the room. The furniture seems expensive but looks comfortable. An armchair, sofa, and loveseat settle in a U-shape closets to the door. A deep mahogany desk, matching with the bookcases and sturdy coffee table in the center of the room, sits opposite the doorway. The room seems to breathe rustic-comfort.

Except for the very nice audio system nestled between the sofa and loveseat. Which Mike heads for as soon as they enter. He connects his phone to the speakers and sets his study playlist to shuffle. 

Kurt recognizes the song after the first few beats, “I never took you for a Bruno fan.”

“Wait. You listen to  _ Bruno Mars _ , too?” 

“Of course, I do. I don’t  _ always  _ listen to show tunes. I’m not Rachel Berry.”

“No, you most certainly are not,” Mike mutters to himself adjusting the volume.

Kurt makes himself comfortable on one side of the sofa, waiting for Mike to join him before pulling out his textbook.

“Okay,  _ Kinetics & Equilibrium _ . How exciting,” Kurt deadpans, settling for what looks to be a quiet study session.

\--

For as smart as he is pretending not to be, Michael Chang is an idiot sometimes. And he knows this. He just really hoped that he wouldn’t have A Moment in front of the guy he is trying to impress.

Also, it’s also 100% Kurt’s fault.

Mike was just looking for the correct formula for Iron when Kurt decided to tell the most unfunny joke of all time.

“Hey Mike, what do you do with a sick chemist?” At Mike’s shrug, Kurt chuckles slightly before saying, “If you can't helium, and you can't curium,” he pauses for dramatic effect, ”then you might as well barium.”

And it’s really  _ not  _ funny. Not even a little. Okay, so it’s  _ slightly _ funny. But, that’s not what made him start choking on air. Him forgetting how to breathe correctly is Kurt’s fault. 

Kurt has always been a master at controlling his facial expressions. Therefore, Mike was completely caught off guard when he looked at Kurt’s face and saw the pure, unfiltered humor and joy in every line of his face. 

It was beautiful.

The euphoria of the moment only lasted .7 seconds before Mike started hacking up a lung. 

Thanks to both Kurt and Mike’s amazing reflexes, they both started reaching for the unopened soda bottles on the table. And thanks to their amazing timing, they both knocked the bottles to the floor. Kurt hurriedly reached for the closest bottle, while Mike got his breathing under control. Graciously accepting the bottle to soothe his throat, he hurriedly opened it to get a drink.

Or he would’ve gotten a drink. 

If he wasn’t immediately hit with the pure fizz of an entire bottle of Diet Coke.

“Oh my God,” Kurt brings a hand up to his face, “I didn’t even think about the fizz.”

“It’s fine,” Mike starts fruitlessly wiping soda from his face, “Can you go get some people towels from the kitchen?”

“Yeah. I… yeah, I can do that.”

As Kurt leaves, Mike assesses the damage to the couch and floor. Thankfully, he was sitting at the edge of the seat so none got on the couch, but the floor was a mess. As was his shirt. He decides to get a head start on the floor by using his shirt since it was a lost cause already.

Kurt returns holding a handful of paper towels and a bottle of multipurpose spray (where he found it, Mike has no idea).

“Okay, I ended up bring the whole roll and- oh,” Kurt adverts his eyes as soon as he goes through the door, “you’re shirtless.”

“Yeah. Um, my shirt was ruined anyway so…” Mike starts to feel very unsure about the turn of events, “I’m not making you uncomfortable, am I?”

“Uh. No. Not really. I mean- you don’t have to wear a shirt,” Kurt can feel the blood rush into his face at lightning speed. “Not like that. Not that I want you shirtless. Well, you do look good shirtless, but ya know. It’s your house so… yeah.”

There’s an awkward silence where neither boy knows exactly what to say.

“I can finish cleaning if you wanna head out,” Mike offers.

“Yeah, I should get home before Finn and my dad order a pizza with way too many toppings to be healthy.”

“Oh, and Kurt, don’t bother coming over on Saturday,” when Kurt’s smile drops Mike rushes to assure him, “I’m going to pick you up, so we can study somewhere else.”

“Oh,” Kurt’s smile returns, “Is there a dress code?”

“It’s gonna be warm.”

“Okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Kudo? Are we still liking?


	3. Step #3: Do Something Electric

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike takes Kurt to the creek to... hang out. 
> 
> [Final Part]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp this is the end folks. I hope you enjoy it. :)

Mike slows down to a stop outside the Hudmel’s house. Today is the day. Mike is finally gonna make his move on Kurt… or that’s the plan. Honestly, this could go one of three ways:

Option One: When Mike tries to make his move, Kurt knees him in the balls and/or slaps him in the face and rejects him. If it comes to that, Mike will probably skip dance class and just wallow in his room eating Oreos for the rest of his life.

Option Two: Kurt rejects him, but nicely. Tells Mike thanks, but I don’t feel the same way. In the event of that outcome, Mike’s spiral of self-pity will only last like a month max.

Option Three (and Mike’s much,  _ much,  _ preferred option): Kurt will confess his undying, and mutual, love for Mike then they will hop on a horse and ride off into the sunset. And, of course, they will be kissing, so sweetly, until it gets more intense and… yeah.

Okay, maybe that last one is a slight exaggeration, but let a man dream. 

Mike is about to leave the car when the front door opens, revealing an amazingly  [ dressed ](https://twitter.com/teamid/status/676901987741540352) Kurt. Mike is frozen with one hand over the handle, as he takes in Kurt’s appearance. He’s the one that feels overdressed even though the clothes Kurt is wearing would look  _ homeless _ on anyone else. With rips in all the right places, the shirt alone is causing Mike to have some breathing problems.

Thankfully, Mike snaps out of his stupor by the time Kurt gets to the car and unlocks the door. Unfortunately, he is still unable to form words and  _ wow the outfit looks even better up close. _

“Um, hi?” Kurt looks uncertain for a moment, “Should I change? I know you said to dress for warm weather, but-”

“NO-,” Mike winces at his own volume before continuing quieter, “No, you look good. Great, even. It’s perfect for where we are going.”

As Mike pulls away from the house and navigates towards the outskirts of town, Kurt tries to deduce where they are headed. The route seems slightly familiar as if they are heading toward…

“Are we going to Lost Creek?”

“Uh. Yeah,” Mike glances over at Kurt with a small smile, “Do you know it?”

“Yes, actually,” Kurt smiles fondly at a memory. Mike hopes that one day he will learn the story connected to the smile, along with everything else about Kurt.

Kurt sees the main entrance to the Lost Creek Parking Area a few miles up the road. This is why he is very confused when Mike turns on his turn single and turns on to what looks like a service road.

“Where are we…” He trails off, taking in the wooded area surrounding the gravel road they are driving on. The road widens slightly and Mike pulls off to the side and turns off the car.

“Do you trust me?”

“Of course.”

\--

The boys walk for a few minutes in silence. Apparently, on the other side of the woods on the left side of the road is the rockier embankment on the creek, a bit farther upstream than were the general public uses the creek. The rocks started off sharp and short, but gradually got bigger and flatter as they kept walking. 

Kurt also feels the need to point out that Mike hasn’t let go of his hand since he got out of the car. 

In fact, he is about to say something about it when they come upon one of the largest rocks closest to the water. It looks big enough to fit a picnic for two. 

Mike guides them closer to the rock and Kurt realizes that the blanket and basket set upon the rock  _ is  _ a picnic for two. Those two being one Kurt Hummel and one Michael Chang.

They stop just before the rock and Kurt blurts out the first thing that comes to mind, “This is an odd place for a study date,” and mentally facepalms.  _ Nice one, Kurt. _

“Because it’s…”  _ not  _ “just a hang out for us,” Now, it’s Mike’s turn to mentally slap himself upside the head. “We’ve been working really hard these past few weeks. I thought we deserved a break,” He smiles shyly at Kurt.

Kurt returns the smile in earnest, taking the few steps and settling on the blanket and motioning for Mike to join him.

Mike hurriedly joins him and opens the basket with a flair. Taking out the first item, Mike chuckles at Kurt’s surprised gasps. 

“You brought a  _ speaker,”  _ Kurt deadpans.

“Yep, sure did,” Mike blushes slightly at Kurt’s fond expression, “A little music never hurt anyone.”

“Well, I hope there is food in that basket because I only had time for a piece of toast.”

“What do you think I am a monster?” Mike opens the basket again, “On today’s menu, we have…”

\--

The boys finished eating and cleaned up, settling in to talk about anything and everything, the conversation flowing as if they’ve been friends forever. Mike relishes in how easy it is until he remembers he had a plan for today. A plan to get Kurt to be his.  _ But, this is nice, right? You can just be really good friends. _ No, it won’t be the same he knows it.  _ Fine. But, how are you gonna do it, Mike? _

“...okay?”  _ Crap. I wasn’t paying attention. Thanks, Internal Voice. _

“I’m sorry. I must’ve zoned out,” Mike says apologetically, “What were you saying?”

“Oh. Nothing. I just asked if you were okay. You looked a little troubled for a second.”

“Don’t worry. I’m fine. Really. Please, continue.”

“If you’re sure…” Kurt starts but is immediately distracted by the speaker that Mike completely forgot existed. “Is that what I think it is?” Kurt turns up the volume and brightens when he has his suspicions confirmed, “It is!”

Mike takes the time to listen to the song, taking in the drumline and unique guitar riff. It only when the first lyrics come through the speakers he fully recognizes the song.

_ Candy _

_ She's sweet like candy in my veins _

_ Baby, I'm dying for another taste _

Kurt stands and offers his hand, eyes sparkling with joy, “Dance with me?”

“Always,” Mike accepts the hand and pushes himself off the ground.”

_ And every night my mind is running around her _

_ Thunder's getting louder and louder _

They settle close to each other, neither minding the proximity. Mike rests one arm on Kurt’s waist and winds his hand with Kurt’s over his heart. Kurt smiles, settling his unheld hand around the taller boy’s shoulder and resting his head on his chest.

_ Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle _

_ I can't let you go now that I got it _

_ All I need is to be struck _

_ By your electric love _

_ Baby, your electric love _

_ Electric love _

They sway together, both singing faintly along with the chorus. Kurt decides he can get used to this kind of intimacy. Especially, with the boy here with him.

_ Drowning _

_ You make my heart beat like the rain _

_ Surround me _

_ Hold me deep beneath your weight _

_ And every night my mind is running around her _

_ Thunder's getting louder and louder and louder _

_ Baby, you're like lightning in a bottle _

Mike has never been happier. Honestly, it feels like everything he could ever want is right here, singing along to a Borns song that is hitting a little too close to home. 

_ I can't let you go now that I got it _

Mike pulls back slightly from their embrace. At Kurt’s confused expression, he smiles.

_ All I need is to be  _

Mike kisses Kurt lightly.  _ Struck... _

_ By your electric  _

When Kurt processes what just happened, he is all too happy to reconnect their lips into an even more passionate kiss.  _ Love... _

_ Baby, your electric love _

_ Electric love _

The song fades out and a new one begins when the boys let go of each other.

“You didn’t need a tutor, did you?” Kurt asks.

“Nope,” Mike replies adding extra emphasis on the ‘p’.

“How about a boyfriend?” Kurt looks up coyly at Mike.

“Do I want one? Or need one?” Mike banters playfully.

“Both,” Kurt shoots back.

“The position has been filled...” Mike is quick to assure Kurt when his face falls, “by my Chemistry tutor.”

Kurt kisses him soundly in lieu of a response.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment? Kudo? Epilogue? I'll take anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment? Ik im kinda behind on prompts atm but I will try and get those out ASAP. Do we like? Should I continue?


End file.
